The Story of Us
by Angelina Weasley
Summary: This is a story about Fred and Angelina. It takes place after the fourth book and it doesn't get worked on much, don't read if you're going to be mean!
1. Train Rides

The Story of Us...Plus some others  
BY ANEGELINA WEASLEY aka STEPH  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling does, the Almighty God, Bless her soul!  
  
Author Note: I HATE it when people bitch me out in the reviews-flames I can handle just don't bitch me out! I don't mean to be mean but I had two very upsetting reviews and I'm having take backs on what caused them so leave me be on that please! And this is Fan-fiction in which there are no designated "lines to cross" so don't lecture me on that. Oh ya and this story takes place just after, or at the end of book four. Peace and love! 3  
  
  
  
  
One year to go:: thought Angelina as she brushed past a group of fifth year girls who were huddled together crying and promising to get together over the summer ::More like a gaggle than a group:: she had never like Ravenclaws.  
  
As she neared the front door of Hogwarts, she saw her close friend Katie Bell.  
  
"Katie!" Angelina said while running towards her friend of many years. Katie was a quieter one before you got to know her, but once you did watch out! She was just as hyper and enthusiastic as anyone could be, and that's partly what made her such a great Chaser.   
  
"What'da ya want?" said Katie trying to do a fake New York accent-but not quite pulling it off being as she was as British as possible.  
  
"GOD! Woman, can't you even pull a Jersey accent?" Angelina said laughing her ass off. She would miss all her friends and Hoggies, as her and her friends often called it, over the summer, but they all deserved a break especially after the big incident... but it was time to move on and relax, and as Dumbledore had advised them "Let the Grown-Ups deal with it for now."  
  
"Eh hem!" Angelina suddenly realized that someone was tapping her shoulder-and in an official manner, she looked over at Katie, who had a look of fear on her face. Angelina mouthed "Who is it?" but Katie just backed away and ran. ::Some friend you are!:: thought Angelina as she tried to figure out whether to turn around or to follow Katie.  
  
"Excuse Me!" Angelina was tapped again and she kept thinking. ::Could anyone have found out that I helped the twins prank Snape? No one ever got in trouble, why would I be suspected! Or maybe is was about my OWLS, maybe they had been looked at them and mine were so low that I was getting kicked out! Or maybe it was bec-  
  
Angelina's thoughts were cut off when the person behind her spun her around to face them, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced for what was about to come... then nothing came. She stood there a moment slightly confused, the hands were still on her, now at her waste, she could hear all sorts of people moving about in the Great Hall. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was now looking face to face with tall charming red head that was smiling at her.  
  
"Well of all the nerve!" said Angelina pushing Fred Weasley away from her. "Scaring the shits out of me! Damn you Fred!"  
  
"Oh you know you liked my hands on your hips," he said smiling devilishly, "but I wonder, is that the only place you'd like my hands on?" he whispered in her ear. At that Angelina punched him in the shoulder, and he stumbled back in fake pain.  
  
"Come on you dirty little boy, lets go find Katie, when she saw your hideous face she got scared and ran away."  
  
  
It didn't take them too long to find Katie she was sitting and chatting with Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. They were deep into a heated dispute of who was the best teacher at Hogwarts.   
  
"How can you not like McGonagall the most Lee-she lets you announce Quidditch matches on top of everything you do!" Katie was saying.  
  
"True, but Madam Hooch is really cool and hip, plus she teaches broom history, mystery, technique and style! How can you not love that!" countered Lee.  
  
"But Lee you're missing the point, it's not the subject it's about the teacher-Like Professor Trelawny, she really knows what she's talking about, we've been studying the orb and LORDY! she knows everything!"  
  
"But," said George walking up to the group, "everyone's favorite teacher's would have to be the esteemed Professors F and G Weasley, teachers extraordinaire in the field of Pranksillious-Jokesalotus, also called Pranks and Jokes."  
  
They all laughed as Fred and George took a bow congratulating each other on their excellent teaching. The gang talked a while longer, about all sorts of things as the time went flying by.   
  
"Holy shit! Guys we gotta get to the train before it leaves!" Angelina said while picking up her purse and bag. They all looked around and noticed, as Angelina had, that no one else was still in the Great Hall.  
  
As the group ran out of Hogwarts and through the grounds they saw a few stragglers but not many. "There aren't going to be any compartments left that will fit all of us!" puffed Alicia as she ran along side Katie.   
  
"Don't be so pessimistic!" said Lee as he breezed along easily, thanks to his long legs.  
  
When they got to the train they realized that-like Alicia had said-there weren't any compartments empty. Ginny and her friends said that a few could sit with them, but the gang was to close to through any of their members into the lion's den, that would surely be that compartment.   
  
They looked again, but there was no way that they'd all be able to sit together. Suddenly Fred's frowning face turned happy and he ran over and whispered something into George's ear.  
  
"Brilliant, absolutely marvelous!" said George, with the wheels in his head spinning. "Everyone I, excuse me, WE have an idea, follow me."  
  
The gang followed Fred and George way down to the very back of the train. Here they pulled out their wands and whispered to each other a little longer then said a few words (more like mumbled) and traced the back wall. Next they brought their wands out, always touching the ceiling, and formed a small area of light. Then Fred mumbled a little more and Viola! There was a very small compartment, that from the looks of it was a closet that the door hardly worked with.   
  
Fred and George seemed extremely proud of what they had created and their smiles went down a little when they saw their friends looking doubtful. "Well George I do believe we are going to have to show these very fine people what we have done!" said Fred pretending to be huffy. And with that he swung open the door revealing the most classy train compartment any of them had ever seen, Fred and George were even slightly taken aback.  
  
"Why boys, you've out done yourselves!" said Angelina as she flopped down onto one of the luscious leather couches. What had looked plain and small on the outside was really spacious and extraordinary! It reminded Angelina of a tent she had seen once, plain on the outside, wonderful on the inside, how muggles lived with their tents that were exactly what they were was beyond Angelina's comprehension.   
  
Now Fred and George were outside the compartment waving their wands around, almost as if they were painting the compartment. "Now what are you doing?" asked Katie as she yawned plopping into a satin beanbag chair.  
  
"We are putting a invisibility charm up so people won't bother us." said George simply.  
  
"But hello! Then we won't be able to get snacks from the Hag!" said Angelina, hearing her stomach growl.  
  
"Alas! But fair Angelina you put far too little faith in us yet again!" said Fred as he and George walked into the compartment. Fred came over to the couch that Angelina was laying on, and as she sat up he sat down, and to both of their surprise she laid down again upon his lap.  
  
"So, you see," said Fred getting over his initial shock quickly and never once taking his eyes off Angelina's who were looking at him, "George and I have installed our compartment with refreshments as well."  
  
"You two sure did a nice job with this!" said Lee to George.  
  
"Well you know it was really all Fred. You'd be surprised by how bright he can be when he actually tries! Isn't that right Fred?" George asked, but he was not answered, because Fred wasn't listening.  
  
No, Fred was preoccupied by the girl sitting in his lap who he had been friends with for so long, his hands now holding her around her waist, hers around his shoulders, their faces so close they could smell each other's scents.  
  
It wasn't as if Angelina hadn't ever really had a crush on Fred, she had of course, but he was more of a friend than anything, especially for the last few years, so why was this happening? She felt his firm grip on her waist and his solid shoulders that she had her arms around. She was getting closer to him, and he was getting closer to her, neither knew which one, or if both were moving to each other.   
  
They also didn't know that their friends were looking on curiously, of course Alicia, Katie, George and Lee had all know that Fred and Angelina were a match made in heaven, but none of them had ever seen either really express an interest in the other. But they certainly were now!  
  
Fred and Angelina were up against each other now. Angelina closed her eyes, and Fred looked at her with love for the first time ever. They didn't know what overtook them then, put all of a sudden their lips were together, then the mouths opened and their tongues became entwined. Then suddenly they both became extremely aware that they were being watched.   
  
The couple broke away faster than you can say "What just happened?" and looked at each other with such shocked expressions, that it would seem that they had been possessed! They quickly slid to either side of the couch, and the onlookers were again stunned. ::What the fuck is going on?:: they all thought. Angelina and Fred's hearts were beating super fast, and they both really wanted to be back together-for Angelina it had been the first time she had felt safe since Cedric's death.  
  
::But not in front of everyone...:: thought Fred, he really like the idea of holding Angelina in his arms again, but... well it seemed weird with his twin watching, or anyone else for that matter, at least not now. He looked over at Angelina and his heart skipped a beat, she was staring back at him. Suddenly she stood up.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom now." said Angelina as she got up. She didn't really, but it was far too awkward to sit in the compartment just then, she needed to sit somewhere where she could figure things out.  
  
"Ya, I think I need to get some air too... I'll be back in a minute." said Fred.  
  
And with that the two of them left. The second they were out of the compartment talk broke out.  
  
"I KNEW it! Didn't I tell you Alicia! Huh, huh! And all this time she denied her liking him!" said Katie as she doubled over giggling.   
  
"Oh my god! How embarrassing-poor Fred, he once told me he thought she was cute, but that was ages ago! When did this all come about?" said George, a little hurt by not knowing about what was going on with his twin.  
  
"Well maybe they didn't even know what was happening until it did!" said Alicia reasonably. They all sat and stared at each other a little curious to what was going on outside the compartment.  
  
As soon as Angelina and Fred had made it out into the hall they had immediately become entwined with each other. It was as if after their first kiss and the initial shock had worn off they were fine with holding each other, kissing the other's soft lips, and sinking to the floor in embrace. Neither knew what had taken over them but it was nice, they had, as the quote says "fallen in love".   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
As the gang stood on Platform 9&3/4 they wished each other happy summers and made a date to get together in Diagon Alley one week prior to the beginning of the new school year, and they would then rent out rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, and this would serve as their seventh year trip.   
  
Alicia had gotten her driver's license the previous summer, being as her mother and father were muggles, so she rented a car and drove home firstly. Lee was the next to go, his mother and older brother Ted waiting. The rest of them waited for a while then, making small talk, wondering what was taking their parents so bloody long to pick them up. Finally Katie's mom came and had to drag Katie away practically kicking and screaming, from her friends.   
  
That left just the twins and Angelina. They continued on the conversation that had been started before everyone had left.  
  
"Yes, well you're probably right Angelina, that muggle motion pictures are better than wizard photographs but can you explain why?" Fred was saying.  
  
"Yes I can!" said Angelina-who had seen a few motion pictures, or movies as they are more commonly called with her mother. "You see Fred, in wizard photos, you get moving images but you don't get audio. In motion pictures you get moving images, sound, and a story." she finished, but Fred couldn't respond he was just paying too much attention to her beauty. In one swift move he was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin propped down on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, I agree. You'll have to bring me to a motion picture this summer though to prove it." Fred whispered in her ear. At this point George realized that it would be appropriate for him to leave for a moment or two.  
  
"Well I'm thirsty, I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back in a minute." said George as he walked away. However, the couple hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Well Fred Weasley, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were asking me out on a date." said Angelina, as she enjoyed the sensation of Fred holding her.  
  
"Well Ms. Angelina Johnson, perhaps I am. And if, pray tell, I was what would your answer be?" said Fred as he tightened his hold on Angelina.  
  
"My answer would be, yes, but I would not wish it to be a one night stand." said Angelina as she tilted her head over, slightly resting it on Fred's head.  
  
"Lady Angelina," said Fred as he knelt down in front of Angelina, "will you be my girl friend?"  
  
"Why certainly Sir Fred." said Angelina as she kissed first his cheek, then as he lifted his head to her, his mouth, and her kisses were returned slightly timid at first and then more passionately.  
  
  
  
Well I meant to go a little further in this chapter, but I got so wrapped up in details. I hope you liked it! I have a big plan for all of this, so I'll probably keep going with it but please review it anyways! I'm very curious to see what you thought of it! This is only my second Fanfic ever!  
  
  



	2. Summer Days

Summer Days  
By ANGELINA WEASLEY aka Steph  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling does. However, the plot and story are all mine!  
  
Authors Note: Please read my other authors note before reading this! Well Peace and love! 3  
  
  
::How long can forty miles actually be?:: wondered Angelina as she rolled down the long paved road in the passenger seat of her mother's (her mom was a muggle) beat-up, rusted over, '86 pick-up. Bump, bum-bump, bump, bump, bum-bump; went the beater as she made her way to a place that was sure to lift her sprits. Her mother sat beside her, singing a little tune from some old time muggle musical, "South Atlantic", or something like that.  
  
"Oh Bali hiiiiiiiiiii! Will find yooooooooou, on the winnnnnnnd, of the seaaaaaaaaa! In your hearts, you'll feel it call yoooooooooooou! Come awaaaaay, Come awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" sang Angelina's mom, Janice. Janice was a pretty cool mom, for a muggle that is. She even approved-and encouraged-Angelina's relationship with Fred. So did Angelina's father for that matter-they were both pretty cool, even if Janice was a muggle through and through.  
  
"Er, Mom?" Angelina said carefully. "Are you sure that you aren't lost?"  
  
"Why don't be silly dear, we should be there any minute now! So don't you worry that cute little head of yours okay? Okay!" said Janice.  
  
Angelina had been very excited for this trip. She would be spending three days with the Weasley's. Being as she lived not too far away, she was able to make this trip out into the country. ::And the country it is!:: thought Angelina as she turned onto a dirt road. Angelina had missed Fred horribly since she had last seen him at platform 9&3/4, and the messages sent by owls about tri-daily weren't enough. So Fred had talked his parents into letting Angelina come to the Burrow for a few days. Arthur and Molly liked Angelina so they decided to let her come over-besides Hermione had come over last summer, and Ginny looked up to Angelina.  
  
"Hey sweetie! Look I can see it! Mrs. Weasley described it as a big lumpy leaning house-and wouldn't that over there fit the description?" said Janice as she pointed over to a rundown house on the other side of a hill that was still about a mile away.  
  
"Oh yes," said Angelina, who all of a sudden was becoming a little nervous. "so, so, I look alright? Right?"  
  
"You always look great dear. You're so tall and skinny, oh I wish I still had a nice fit body like yours!" Janice said jokingly (Janice was a pixie, about four inches shorter than her daughter and weighed about 25 lbs less).  
  
They were now in view of the Burrow and Angelina was so excited she could hardly stand it! She was finally seeing Fred! Her FRED! God only knows how much she wanted to just jump out of the car and run to the house, going straight to Fred and capturing him into a passionate kiss. However, she knew, that even though all of their parents approved of their relationship, it would not do Angelina or Fred good to start making out in front of their parents. So unfortunately they would have to wait until they were given some private time.  
  
Pulling up into the Weasley's hodge-podge driveway Angelina could see people moving with in the house, and then coming out to the car. Fred was the first one out-Angelina was quick to notice- followed my Molly, Arthur and George. Ron and Ginny came out too, along with Harry, who was apparently staying there also.  
  
"Well hello there ladies!" Arthur said as Janice and Angelina stepped out of the car. "Now Fred, George, help Angelina with her things." he said, as Janice pulled out Angelina's bags.  
  
"Oh thanks Arthur, but I can handle myself!" said Angelina cheerily as she put on her backpack, swung the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder, jammed a pillow underneath her arm, put her sleeping bag under the other arm, held her makeup case in one hand and had her purse in the other. Then for a final touch, she put her on top of her pillow.  
  
"Yes well, it looks like you very well can handle yourself Angelina!" said Arthur as he chuckled slightly. "You'll be sleeping in Ginny's room, we've prepared your bed there. So why don't you, er, help clear a path for Angelina on her way up stairs eh?" he said as he walked over to Janice. "So Janice, what kind of truck is this?" He asked as he poked his head underneath the hood.  
  
"Come on Ang." said Fred, as he came up to her and guided her with his hands up their steps and into their home. And a very interesting home it was! Clearing a path would be necessary for Angelina to get to Ginny's room. "Sorry about the mess." Fred muttered as he pushed things to either side with his foot as they walked along.  
  
"No it's refreshing!" said Angelina laughing. Then, being as they were alone for a moment, Fred turned and faced Angelina. They both found each other's lips and kissed as deeply as they were permitted, that is making sure that Angelina's things didn't all fall. The kiss broke off as they heard Ginny coming in.  
  
"Come on Angelina, I want to show you where you're going to be sleeping! The mattress isn't very good, but I'm sure you'll be staying up late anyway so you won't spend too much time in it!" she said trying to drag Angelina away by grapping onto the corner of her tank top and pulling. However in doing this she pulled down Angelina's shirt a little, revealing a slinky black bra. A little embarrassed, Angelina made a motion to fix it, but failed due to the restraint of her bags. Fred then sweetly pulled it up a little giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ew! You two can kiss later! We have got to get you fixed up in my room now! Anyways don't you have to go de-gnome the garden with George?" said Ginny annoyingly. And with that she led Angelina to her room.  
  
::Little sisters!:: thought Fred, as he went back out the front door in search of George. He found George talking with Ron and Harry, and he walked on over to see them.  
  
"So Fred, I never did quite here how you were able to snag Angelina." said Harry jokingly.  
  
"Ah, well that my little friend, is the world's best kept secret!" replied Fred, smiling and giving Harry a wink.  
  
"But, really it's a long and boring story... but if you want to hear it Harry I'm sure George would love to tell you, he told us all!" said Ron.  
  
"Yes! I'm sure George would love to tell you it! But later! Right now George and I have a date with the gnomes!" Fred said.  
  
"Cheating on Angelina already then?" George said and he got up to help de-gnome.  
  
Up in Ginny's room Angelina was being showed all of Ginny's favorite things, and she was also shown Ginny's diary which was-as Ginny had said:  
  
"No one's beeswax!!!!!!" And shouldn't be touched.  
  
When Angelina was done getting her bed set up and had everything in its own place, Ginny suggested that they go down stairs. Angelina obliged and they walked down the twisting staircase together. When they got down to the bottom they found most of the household already sitting around for dinner. Arthur and Molly were in the kitchen cooking but Janice (who was staying for dinner), Harry, Ron, George and Fred were already at the table. Angelina took the empty seat next to Fred.  
  
"Oh goodness! What on earth happened to your poor finger?" said Angelina noticing a cut on Fred's finger.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just got a little careless with the gnomes and one of them got the better of me." said Fred as Angelina kissed it lightly.  
  
"Yes his head was in other places..." George said with a grin. Dinner that night was very good, a sort of noodle casserole. There were always two conversations going on at least, one among the parents and one among the students.   
  
"We have over half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team here!" Harry was saying.  
  
"Yes, and I could play too, plus there's a few wizards who are dieing to play a match!" Ron said.  
  
"Well how about tomorrow then? It'd be fun to get out there and loosen up my broom before the season starts." Angelina said. So they made plans to play Quidditch the following day.  
  
After dinner was over Janice decided it was time to go home. "Well by Sweetie!" she said to Angelina. "I'll be back in three days. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"   
  
After she left everyone sat and talked for a while. It was a little restricted because of having Ginny, Arthur and Molly watching, but after not too long Arthur and Molly decided to go to bed and brought Ginny up with them.  
  
"Just be careful not to wake me up when you come in Angelina, 'cause then I'll never get back to sleep." Ginny said as she pouted up the stairs.  
  
Ron, Harry, George, Fred and Angelina sat talking for a while longer after that about all sorts of things, what would happen next year at school, what they would be doing for the rest of the summer, etcetera. Finally Angelina was starting to doze off on Fred's shoulder so she decided it was time for her too to go up to bed.  
  
"Good idea I think I'll go to." said Fred as he helped her get up.  
  
"Yes, we'd better get going up too." said Ron with a yawn as he and Harry stood up.  
  
"Well I bloody well am not going to sit down here all by myself!" said George as he made his way to the staircase being the first, followed by Ron and Harry. When Angelina reached Ginny's room Fred leaned in for a quick goodnight kiss, but Angelina held him in for a longer one. They could have kissed their way through the night, had it not been for Ron's:  
  
"Fred are you coming then?" which broke the couple off.  
  
"Good night Fred." Angelina whispered as she slipped into Ginny's room. She stumbled in the dark a minute and finally found her sleeping bag and lumpy mattress. She quickly fell fast asleep.  
  
In the morning Angelina awoke and went down to breakfast. After breakfast she went and got dressed in her favorite iridescent blue and teal tank top, which flashed the words "Quidditch Rocks!" in a rainbow of colors, a little something she had picked up at the Quidditch World Cup. She put on denim shorts, got her broom and ran out into the field where everyone else was already waiting.  
  
After a few minutes of one of the other wizards explaining the rules, they were broken into teams. Fred, Ron, Angelina and four other wizards named Ken, Jeff, Dan and Grubent were a team. The other team was made up of George, Harry, a witch named Luisa, and four other wizards named Jeremiah, Yuri, Jimmy, and Tim. The match went by pretty quickly, Harry finding the snitch, but never the less it was fun. At the end Fred swooped down to Angelina, and kissed her, holding on to her with one hand and his broom with the other. She returned his kiss, as she always did, with a little tongue, then more and more. The couple rode to the ground, lip locked, and as they reached the ground they tumbled together into the grass, their brooms resting themselves next to their owners.   
  
The couple broke away, so as not to cause a scene, however it was too late. Their moments together rolling in the grass were very much noted by their Quidditch playing friends.  
  
"Ha ha! Kids these days!" said Dan, who had played keeper on their team.  
  
"You really can't take these two anywhere! When they get in public, well it's just awful!" George kidded.  
  
That afternoon they lazed around the Weasley's yard, trying out stunts on their brooms or racing (although not against Harry, because with his Firebolt he was unbeatable!). When they finally went inside because the bugs were coming out, they went up to the twins room to see the new jokes they had created.  
  
"We were thinking of going into town tomorrow to try them out on some muggles, and we figured you'd have fun with that eh?" Fred said to Angelina as George was explaining to Harry how his bouncy beans worked.  
  
"You see Harry, to any muggle they look just like lima beans-these really gross green things that are all mushy. But for some reason muggles like um. Well when they eat a can of our Bouncy Beans and for hours afterward they are running and bouncing all over the place, knocking over people, or anything in their way. It's quite ingenious if I do say so my self." finished George.  
  
"But of course it is George! We created it did we not?" Fred said with a laugh.  
  
After dinner Fred explained to Angelina the fun places to go in town. It had been a very tiring day, and as they sat on the Weasley's couch Angelina fell asleep on Fred's shoulder. He didn't want to wake her so Fred picked up Angelina's limp body and carried her up to Ginny's room, sliding her into her sleeping bag, and placing a kiss on each of her cheek and then on her lips.  
  
That night Angelina had a dream. Fred was there, they were kissing. Then she saw George in the background. He looked so sad. He looked so lonely. Then he looked jealous, not of Fred-of Angelina. She was robbing him of his time with Fred. She was splitting up the dynamic duo. He looked as if he could kill! He came at the couple and-  
  
Angelina awoke with a start. ::What the bloody Hell?:: Angelina thought as she felt a cold sweat on her face. ::God almighty whatever that was! I have to be careful of not taking Fred from George! How could I be so careless! Oh poor George I'm so sorry!::  
  
The next morning Angelina was a little tense around George. He winced a little when Fred started to give her a backrub, not that she didn't love it, just that she wanted to be careful of what they did in front of George.  
  
"You guys I think I'm going to stay home, and let you go to town on your own." George said as they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"NO! I mean, no you can't George! We want you to come it'll be fun!" Angelina had said nervously.  
  
"Well alright then." he had replied.  
  
While they were in town pranking muggles Angelina had made sure to include George in everything. Even when Fred started to kiss Angelina's neck she was a little hesitant to return his affections while near George.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Fred had asked when she once turned away from a kiss.  
  
"No, Fred its not that," she had said while putting her head up next to his. "I'll tell you about it later okay?"   
  
When they got back from town all of them had had a very fun time and were still laughing.  
  
"The best one was when he had like all the stuff!" Harry said remembering a chubby mean man who had been greedily hungry.  
  
"Ya! He was bouncing around with that huge ugly tongue for hours!" said George.  
  
After dinner that night Fred and Angelina had some time to be alone together. "So what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Fred asked as he put a protective arm around Angelina as they sat on a bench swing in the Weasley's backyard.  
  
"Oh well..." Angelina started. She didn't necessarily want to tell him about the dream but she wanted to get the message across. "Well I've been thinking that maybe George is not to happy about us being together. I mean maybe he's jealous of all the time I've been spending with you that could be spent with him."  
  
"Don't be silly! George totally likes you and approves of you. I mean you two have been friends as long as we have and I've been spending time with him all summer, I've just spent these last two days with you! George can totally handle this don't worry!" Fred said a little surprised at Angelina's worries.  
  
"Alright then, if you say so Fred. Sorry about how I acted today." she said quietly.  
  
"That's okay. You can make up for it now." Fred said as he began to kiss her up her neck and then finding her lips as she moved over and became entwined with him. Their make-out secession had just barely started when Ron came outside, cleared his throat, and when he could tell they were listening because of how their angry faces (for being interrupted) turned to him he embarrassedly said:  
  
"Er, Angelina? Your mom just telephoned us. She says she'll pick you up tomorrow at noon." and then Ron practically ran back to the house. This was disappointing news to Angelina. She had figured she would at least get to stay there until four or five, but no. ::Oh well:: she thought ::I best make the most of the time I have left here!::  
  
After Fred and Angelina had passionately displayed their love for each other through kisses and by making out, they were thoroughly tired and decided to go to sleep.   
  
Angelina slept well that night, with out having to worry about George getting jealous, and being able to dream of silly things like her and Fred's wedding.   
  
The next morning Angelina packed her things before she ate breakfast. She had gotten quite used to life at the Weasley house and was treated just as one of the family by everyone, that is of course except for Fred. When Janice got there around 11:30, she was invited to stay for lunch and obliged. After lunch Fred went up to Ginny's room with Angelina to help her get her bags and broom.  
  
"Remember how you promised you take me to a motion picture?" Fred asked as he toyed with a few strand of her hair.  
  
"Oh yes! Well I suppose that you'll have to come over to my house for a day to go see one with me!" said Angelina as he kissed her neck. She put her hand underneath his chin and brought his face up to hers, and they kissed until Janice cried up the stairs:  
  
"Angelina!! Get your little arse down here this minute! We have to get moving!"   
  
"What's she talking about?" said Fred grinning "Your arse isn't little."   
  
Angelina gave Fred one last kiss and then they went down the stairs together carrying all of her things. When they got to Janice's truck, Angelina promised that she'd let Fred know the best time to come and see a movie with her. As she rode away, she couldn't help feeling a little sad, but also happy. She had had a great couple of days, and there were plans for more.  
  
  
Hello! Well yet again I was TRYING to get further with this story...but well I figured it'd be better to make it be especially good and not rushed! Well I know it hasn't been a week since I posted the last one but don't really expect this frequency anymore! Especially not after Spring Break ends!  
  



End file.
